A gas turbine engine includes a fan section that drives air along a bypass flow path via a bypass duct defined within a nacelle, while a compressor section drives air along a core flow path for compression and communication into a combustor section and subsequent expansion through a turbine section. The fan section comprises a fan case that surrounds a fan. The fan case can serve as an attachment point to mount other components within the gas turbine engine. For example, hot components such as a hot duct can be mounted to the fan case via a link and bracket assembly. Traditionally, the bracket for the link has been directly mounted to a fan case boss. This direct mount configuration provides a heat transfer path from the hot duct to the fan case.
However, due to temperature restrictions for the fan case, components that are to be mounted to the fan case are subject to a touch temperature requirement. As such, it is important to minimize heat transfer from hot components to the fan case via respective attachment points.